futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World war 3 (part of a series of pages called alternate future hub)
in the year 2025 the chinese is restricting oil and cutting everything they sell to america to only a handful of items a year. china and russia both are growing stronger day by day while the u.s is only growing stronger in defense only. they are still powerful in attack just that all weapons are outdated and outfitted mostly. plus usa relys on technology to get the combat done which is and thats a problem cause china and russia grow stronger in hacking also day by day and could hack all the technology the u.s has. on december 25 christmas the u.s got for chistmas a surprise attack from china and russia. a computer virus is infecting the tech the u.s has and shut down most of the u.s defense. so what did the u.s do? special forces nave seals were sent because only the communications were broken. airplanes ships and grouind units were still avaible just without communications. every unit fends for itself. they also brought back ww2 stuff and only could communicate with radios that were not affected by the satellite. unfortunately though the chinese were outnumbering the u.s by a lot. when the u.s tryed to use nukes they got a few shots to nuke bejing and moscow. then the russians and chinese fired back by nuking los angelos and new york. and then launces 2 seperate forces one on east coast and one on west coast of the u.s. these 2 forces each are bigger then the ddaylandings in world war 2. so there was a huge draft for the u.s military and 30 million (1/10 of the u.s population) signedup immidiately to defend there home land. since there was attacks from both u.s coasts the u.s had a brilliant idea. they set up 2 defense lines. one along the appilation mountians and one along the rocky mountians. 15 million soldiers for each defense line. they also evacuated the whole u.s population in between these 2 mountain ranges to keep them safe. the rest of the population then the 30 million soldiers of the u.s built factories for tanks planes and ground units. 10000 factories to be precise. once enough ground units planes and naval units (sent to the gulf of mexico and if needed in pacific used panama canal reopened to the u.s in 2025 by panama) were built they charged beyond the mountain defenses and unleashed a mass production that the chinese and russia cant compete with. that took back los angelos and new york and all off the east and west coast. once america was taken back mexico declared war on the u.s because of trumps wall. but the u.s just bombarded mexico with some of there ships still in the gulf of mexico and mexico was taken out with in 5 days. the u.s then moved ships from gulf of mexico to europe and supported troops takeing back europe. the u.s bombarded occupied britian first because they wantedto liberate britian first. next they bombarded spain and made a invasion forceof 200,000 men to take spain then they sent in 15 million men overthere and broke out russia and chinas defense on spain then moves on to liberate europe. meanwhile the u.s develops a new tech called cloning and clones soldiers to get more man power then ever before. in 2030 the u.s produces over 200 million soldiers through cloneing. and sends 100,000,000 to the pacific to combat chinese forcesthen sends the other 100 million to europs and middle east. the u.s liberates all the way to germany in just 3 months. and liberates also most pacific islands and takes back japan and guam. chinastill lacks aicraft carriers makeing a huge air suppioroty in the u.s. a huge atvantage in 1 more month moscow was taken and russia shut down. its china that is still heavy fighting. itll take 5 more months before bejing is taken bejing is harder to take then ever with russia taken though usa use russia nukes to finaly take bejing out. ww3 is over finaly but with over 3 billion casulties and most cites in the u.s and the world are left in ruins. in the following years after the war overpopulation becomes a major problem because of cloning. u.s.a is still #1 in the world due to 10000 factorys in a specific strategic location. in 2035 all countries agree to merge into one because they dont want another war likethis to happen again.peaceis restored on earth. Category:Wars Category:ASB Category:ASB - Wars Category:ASB - Random